Will Of Fire
by Rose-Of-Pandora
Summary: Rose's life was always hard to swallow. She lived for 5000 years and has a harsh life trying to hide her immortality over the thousands of years. But what if one rainy night a certain boy starts to like her? Even if he looks like Jehu, who was dead.
1. Prologue

I don't own Jesse : 3

I own Rose though~

Rose's info:

Full name: Rose Alice Godspell

Appearance: Rose has medium long black hair with blood stained tips. She is slightly tanned from traveling and has Red left eye and a blue right eye, the blue eye has a long scar from her forehead towards her cheek and many small scars all over her hands. She doesn't wear shoes a lot.

http:/rose- godspell. deviantart. com/ gallery/?offset=192#/d440ku4

(remove spaces. That is what she looks like)

Age: 5000 years (looks 16. But in prologue looks 15)

Powers: She can travel fast by almost teleporting, she can walk in others dreams, she can change into a cat or a fox, She doesn't need to sleep or eat but sometimes does just to heal, and she can see duel spirits.

Normal Skills(no powers involed): Snippier, Sword's woman

Family: Rin (Mother dead), Neah (Father dead), and Ichigo (sister Dead)

Blood: Demon, Animal demon, Human and a little Vampire.

Prologue

Rose growled in annoyance when it started to rain. She just arrived in Europe and it was already raining, well actually more of a downpour. She limped her way into an alley and sighed again of not having any good shelter. She sat down under a somewhat shelter and waited for the rain to stop, her black dress was wet as well as her midnight black hair with blood stained tips; making her self somewhat comfortable , she closed her eyes tired too and in pain from when the bullet grazed her leg. She placed her head on her knees and started to feel the day's adventures pressing against her, and she felt herself actually getting tired.

She was just about to fall asleep when she heard foot steps go into the alley way. The person could have easily snuck up on her but the one who entered the alley kept splashing the water in the puddles.

"You ok?" asked a young mans voice from the sound if it about 14 maybe 15 year old.

Rose groaned in response, the groan was half in pain and the other in annoyance. She felt the rain come off her completely as something, most likely an umbrella, covered her. She felt herself get shaken slightly and the voice repeated

"Hey? You ok?"

Rose was half tempted to smack the person. She snorted and answered,

"I am fine".

She opened her eyes and glanced up to see a boy he was about 15 Rose guessed, his hair was teal and his eyes emerald green; Rose found herself staring into them, until she felt a slight blush cross her face as she hid her face in her knees once again.

The boy touched her cheek and asked

"Why are you alone out here?"

Rose suppressed the feeling to smack him again; she muttered

"I am waiting for the rain to stop…"

The boy sighed

"You're muttering into your knees, please speck up."

Rose snapped her head up glaring

"I'm waiting for the rain to stop!" She snapped

The boy's eyes brightened he placed his hand on her shoulder

"Snappy are we?" he laughed.

Rose raised one of her eye brow. The boy looked into Rose's eyes making she flinch a bit, she never liked people looking at her eyes, she tried to shy away be he already saw then clearly, even with the scar over her blue eye.

"I like your eyes" he smiled and continued, "It's very rare to have one red eye and one blue."

Rose tried hard to hide the blush that was forming across her face; she shuttered

"T-Thanks I guess…"

He grinned "what's your name?"

She blinked surprised and thought '_Is he an idiot? First he shelters me from the rain, repeat himself twice, complements me and now my name. What is this? Twilight? Wait… that makes less sense. _She noticed that he was waiting for her to answer she sheepishly asked

"My full name? Or just my first name?"

"Full name." He answered

Rose suppressed a sigh and answered

"Rose Alice Godspell."

He blinked happily and placed his hand on her shoulder,

"Hi Rose, I am Jesse Anderson."

Rose nodded "Nice to meet you Mr. Anderson"

Mr. Anderson laughed "Just call me Jesse."

Rose blinked in slight confused; she thought i_but don't people around here like to be called by there last name? Or was that somewhere else? I give./i_ There was an uncomfortable silence for about 2 minutes until Jesse placed his hand on hers and asked

"Do you want to stay at my place until the rain stops Rose?"

Rose was blushed slightly and felt very awkward, she didn't like guys very much maybe because most of them were perverts and they thought they were all that, and there was something about this guy that made her think of someone else, but she couldn't remember. She hesitated and found herself nodding slowly; Jesse smile.

"Awesome!" He cheered.

He grabbed her Hand and stood up pulling her up, Rose was surprised of how strong he was she winced as she stepped on her right leg and blood started to run down her left on her bare feet. Jesse glanced down at her leg shocked; he than smirked as he looked at Rose's leg

"No wonder you were snappy" He touched the wound gently, but Rose was in so much pain she gave him a smack on the head and jumped back growling.

Rose was shocked to see Jesse just laughing

"You're like an injured wild cat. You look tame and gently just seeing you but if I or someone gets close then you show your claws." He commented

Rose face was flushed she shook her head to get rid of it, when she looked up once again, Jesse had walked over and scooped up Rose, making her want to give him another good smack out of annoyance. He just smiled and carried her to his apartment, Rose didn't move she felt very weird and defenceless ever since she had to abound her sniper gun and her sword when running away.

Jesse placed Rose on the couch and went into the bathroom to get some medications and bandages.

Rose glanced around, the apartment was actually bigger then she thought. It had an updated kitchen and the couch was soft leather and it was nice and warm.

Jesse came back with a first aid kit and asked

"May I see your cut?"

Rose heisted then she pulled up her dress a little bit to show a deep gash just a inch above her ankle, he carefully placed disinfected in the cut and was surprised that Rose didn't even wince or flinch at the sting of the medicine. He wrapped the wound and when he was finished he asked,

"Want anything?"

Rose shook her head and then her stomach growled; she blushed and thought _snap! Why didn't I eat before I came here? I hate having to use food to heal._

Jesse laughed once again at Rose and went into the kitchen making something that Rose didn't recognize. Rose lay down on the couch and rolled on her back, and placed one arm over her tired eyes. A moment later she heard footsteps walk over to her; she uncovered her eyes and saw Jesse over her, in his hands was some clothing he placed it down on the ground and told her,

"I thought you may want some clothes since yours are wet. Sorry they are some of my clothes when I was younger maybe they will fit you"

He blushed slightly embarrassed. Rose sat up feeling blood rush take over her she held her head in her scared palm.

"Owww….got up to fast…" she muttered to herself.

Jesse touched Rose's forehead and sighed telling her,

"You seemed to be fevered…Get change and I will get a pillow and thin blanket."

Rose felt too sick to argue that a guy was taking care of her. She picked up the clothes and wet into the bathroom thanking heaven to let her have some alone time, she looked at then she smiled one was a light purple top with frills on then? She noticed it was just about her size maybe a bit bigger.

She put it on and some jeans on that surprisingly fit her also. She folded her dress and carried it with her to the couch she set it down on a small table beside the couch, and sat down feeling warm from her fever. She smelt the air and noticed that a plate of food was set on the small wooden table in the dining room, she walked over and sat down and ate slowly; she wasn't sure what it was and she didn't want to know since she was to hungry to complain or even ask Jesse, where ever he was. Rose finished and went to the cough lying down on the soft pillow and pulled the thin blanket over her than went to sleep.

Rose slept peacefully until she felt something tickling her nose making her sneeze. She opened her eyes to some sort of purple cat? She sat up, she felt her fever was gone; she stared at the cat who was looking up at Rose with big red eyes.

Rose patted the cat finally she seeing it was a duel monster; Rose smiled she knew she had a special give not just to see the spirits but to touch them.

Rose heard a chuckled from around the corner, Rose turned to see Jesse smiling

"That's Ruby." He told Rose who nodded.

Jesse walked over and sat on the floor beside the couch petting Ruby with Rose. Rose looked outside and saw it was a beautiful clear day, she started to get up and looked down and saw her dress was gone.

She turned her sharp gaze to Jesse "ummm…" Jesse replied smiling, and pointed to a small room that Rose guessed was the Landry room.

She started towards the room and bends down to open the door to the drier and pulled her dress out. She headed to the bathroom and got dressed quickly. Placing the clothes lent her on the sink; Rose walked out and stretched raising her hands into the air then left out a sigh and relaxed her arms to her sides again.

Unknown to Rose, Jesse snuck up on her and grabbed her shoulders making her jump and turn and smack him for the third time in 3 days.

"Don't scare me like that!" She growled.

Jesse chuckled rubbing his cheek; he walked over to the table and picked up a brown page with a shoulder strap, like a gym back but smaller for traveling. He walked back to her and gave her the bag telling her,

"Here is some food since you are traveling. And some clothing I got when you where asleep."

Rose smiled for once and nodded in thanks.

"Thank You." She told him

She started to head towards the door; Jesse followed. Rose smiled and turned around her eyes closed in a thanking smile

"Thank you again Jesse, for all you did I wish you a good li-"

She didn't finish her good bye until she felt Jesse lean in and kissed her lips.

Than it all played out so blurry, all could she remember was, pulling away and swinging the bag hitting Jesse square in the head, then her running out.

And that is what began Rose's new weird life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fire

Rose wondered down the street, it had been a year when she met Jesse and now she was in the town she met him in again. The day was beautiful, the sky was clear with little clouds, and the air was nice and refreshing for her travels. Yet she sensed in the air that rain clouds would gather soon and make a down pour like last time.

Her pace was calm for her and her expression cheerful; as she passed an ally she heard a BANG! She turned to see a silver cat with blue eyes tip over a garbage can. She smiled and went over to the stray. The stray cat yowled at Rose, well more like a hiss; she could see in its eyes that hungry burned in its belly.

She reached into the bag Jesse gave to her a year ago, and pulled out a can of tuna she bought, just in case she found a stray like this. Placing it down, her black hood covered her head as she let her cat ears come out, she placed the tuna before the cat and smiled. The Stray hesitated for a second, and then approached the can of tuna. A moment later it started to greedily eat from it, Rose smiled and stroked the cats Silver fur, the fur was matted and filthy but she didn't care. She retracted her hand and reached into her coat pocket and brought out a white ribbon with a silver bell attached. The bell didn't jingle as she pulled it out then tying it around the cat's neck. It was loose so it wouldn't choke the cat if it got caught in a fence. She then stood and let her ears vanish, but as she turned, her bag swung over her shoulder, she ran smack into someone.

She took a step back, holding her nose and grumbled wishing she kept her senses sharp when she left her home. She opened one eye and gazed at the person, he was tall, well compared to her, and he had a muscular build and was wearing a silver rain coat, like he also knew on the beautiful day it would rain. His hair was…teal? Wait a minute. Rose's eyes reach the persons face and she remembered.

"Jesse?" Rose whispered

Jesse seemed surprised and bent down so he could see under Rose's hood. His attitude changed from surprised to delight.

"Rose!" He shouted as he reached out to hug her. Rose moved just out of the way making Jesse fall in front of her. Rose let out a sigh, he didn't change at all. Jesse picked himself up and laughed

"You never change!"

Jesse gazed back at her, his smiled was making her feel odd. She turned around and started back into the alley she called to him as she walked

"Nice seeing you again, I gotta go."

She only made it a few steps into the alley where the cat disappeared after finishing the tuna, when she felt Jesse hug her from behind, she felt a blush rise to her face, she asked trying to keep her voice steady

"Do you need something?"

Jesse raised his head that was pressed into her back and placed it on her shoulder. She slightly turned her eye and looked at him her eyes acting innocent. Jesse locked gazes with her then smiled more.

"I need to know more about you…"

Rose blinked then turned her head away, fighting the blush more than ever, she sighed.

"Why would you want to know me? I am just some random person you found a year ago, injured in the rain." She muttered.

She felt Jesse hold her tighter and replied

"No, you aren't just some random stranger. You are the beautiful girl who I found."

Rose shook her head and started to pull away, her body was too weak to actually fight against Jesse's strength. She stopped for a second and told him

"No I am not, please let go."

Jesse gazed back at her but refused to let go, when she turned her gaze back to him she saw the pleas in his eyes. He spoke to her in a whisper almost like a beg

"Please give me a chance."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rose only knew a few things about men. One, they are show offs, two , they think its so much fun playing with woman, and three, they are one of the most stupid kind of humans on the human planet.

She thought all men where like this but Jesse was different on the stupid fact; he was in fact, weird, funny, strong, cheerful, and hand-… No. Rose swore to herself never EVER to say that word, especially about a guy.

But still how did Rose end up actually telling him that she will give him a chance! She only did it to make him shut up! Grrr! What was wrong with her?

These thoughts ran through her head as Jesse lead her through the streets, his grip tight around her hand, she hated this, more then hated, she despised being lead around like a horse, she of course didn't complain out loud, because that would be just weird and awkward. Jesse told her before he grabbed her hand that they where going to his new place.

"We are almost there!" Jesse told her as he slowed his pace so he was actually walking beside her.

Rose nodded kindly trying the best not to seem rude, he was being kind to her so why be rude in response? She felt kind of bad that Jesse had to slow his pace for her; Rose never liked to use much energy, because traveling slow allows you to be less tired when you get to your destination. Jesse smiled at her and told her,

"I moved out of the apartment and moved into an actually home, I got the money from my parents."

"Are your parents always giving you money?" She inquired.

"Kind of, they don't much anymore since buying the house. But now I have a small job, only part time so I can go to my academy," He told her, smiling that she was a bit more calmer and less likely to smack him like a year before. Man girls have hard hands.

"Academy?" Rose questioned, she turned to look at him as they walked.

Jesse became excited as he explained, "It's a place where young people go and are taught about duel monsters and they battle with there duel monsters."

Jesse reached towards his belt with his free hand and unclipped something, Rose glanced over and saw a tightly packed deck of cards, they had a brown top with a black oval in the middle, she couldn't see under the cards so she didn't know what type of cards there where, playing cards like in the old fashion Gold fish or something else. Any ways, Jesse smiled at Rose's curiosity, it was cute too actually see her as curious in something, she always seemed so uptight and like she knew a lot.

"These are my duel monsters; they are the Crystal Beast's and I got them from Maximillion Pegasus," Said Jesse.

He turned the deck of cards upside down to show her the card that was presently on the bottom. Its read _Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle,_ Rose remembered this monster, not the card but the monster inside it. Ruby the cat like monster, to Rose calling them monsters was a little mean. Since the 1800 century, after fall of the Roman Empire, myths and stupid things always spoke for what happened to anyone. Rose was called a monster too many times to get use to having other creatures being called that even if the meaning was different. Rose felt a small rush of sadness when Jesse put the cards back into his card holder. He turned back to her and continued to explain.

"The academy is big but I hope one day to go out of Duel Academy. Its out on an island, and its said to train the best duellist in the world."

"So how good are you?" Rose asked.

"I am one of the best! You should come to there I bet you would be good!" He said his eyes bright.

"Nah, I am not duellist. I fight my own battles; I rather not have others fight them for me." She declined kindly.

Jesse's smiled didn't disappear he just nodded in respond and let out a small chuckle. She turned to him curious of what made him laugh.

"What is it?" She inquired, here eye brows raised.

"You have a big split personality. Before you where all cold and now that you feel a big more comfortable you are different." He explained.

He stopped which made her stop and placed his forehead against hers, she could feel his breath against her face and felt a faint blush cross her face to his closeness.

"You defiantly are an odd person," he told her.

He then pulled away and continued to lead her along his hand still tightly grasped in hers.

Rose looked up in amazement at the huge house Jesse told her was his. It was a mansion! It had 6 floors with at lest 5 bedrooms on each floor that was looking from outside and from this side of the house!

Jesse walked up to the door dragging Rose because she was too stunned of the house he has. He turned and was pleased he actually surprised her; he started by opening the door, too show the beauty inside. Rose's eyes where wide of how elect the house looked form the inside, arched entry ways and clean polished marble floor, it was like a castle except much better since it was all new.

"T-this is your house?" Rose said breathless. Compared to well furnished apartment before, this was like comparing a pot hole to the grand canon.

"Yeah, my parents are rich as you can tell and they insisted I needed a big house. So now I have this mansion, newly build finished only the beginning of spring, it has 6 levels, 3 levels have 6 bedrooms each. So I welcome many people here so they can be use." Jesse smirked as he spoke.

"Welcome back, Mr. Anderson." A woman's voice greeted, it echoed a bit but Rose used her sharp senses and glanced up to some marble stairs.

A woman stood on the top, she was very beautiful, and her hair was a deep dark chocolate color that came down around her shoulders and down to the centre of her back, her eyes where the brightest green Rose has ever seen. They where the type of green that was almost a white and they where sharply locked onto Rose's blood red and ocean blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Oc Characters:

Rose-

Info in prologue

Lora's Info:

Full name: Lora lily Anderson

Appearance: Dark Brown hair with very light and pale green eyes.

Age: 18 years

Skills: Cleaning, cooking, fashion, Raising Kids, Reading people by only seeing them and hearing there voice.

Family: Jesse (Cousin) Marko (Cousin)

Blood: Human

Marco Info:

Full name: Marco shadow Anderson

Appearance: Blonde hair and Blue eyes

Age: 21

Skills: Listener, calm, funny, and sociable.

Family: Jesse (Cousin) Lora (Cousin)

Blood: Human

Chapter 3:

The lady gracefully walked down the steps down to the main floor where Rose and Jesse where.

"Ah, Greetings Lora. I wondered where you went when I went out." Jesse Greeted with a smiled.

Rose felt timid as Lora came over towards her, Lora's eyes where thin as she glared at her. She walked around rose like expecting a horse if it was ready for breeding. Lora's hands where behind her back as she walked around her, finally she stopped in front of Rose and then the next thing she did scared Rose half to death.

"SHE IS ADORABLE!" Lora shouted as she embraced Rose in a death hug. Rose was frozen in shock at her reaction.

She heard Jesse start laughing up a storm as he watched the scene unfold. Lora finally let Rose breath as she clapped her hands around Rose's and smiled as she said cheerfully.

"I wondered when my boy would get a Girlfriend! I am so happy!" She whipped a tear away.

Rose looked dumbfounded and glanced at Jesse who had the expression. Jesse asked Lora.

"Um…How do you know? I just asked her an hour ago."

Lora smirked as she winked sticking out her tongue at Jesse and grasped Rose's hand and dragged her along with her under an arch and towards a hallway which had many doors on each side.

"I followed you~!" She sang to Jesse

Rose was still dumbfounded, what the heck was going on here? Rose didn't even sense Lora's presence when she was with Jesse for the time they where together.

**BOOM! CRASH!**

Rose's head turned sharply towards a door on her left, that they where passing and watched as the door was opened, no it was kicked down and smashed into the poor wall as it swung into it. A young man about 20 with brunt blonde hair and a layer of black dust on his face; fell to his knees coughing the smoke out of his lungs. After a minute he finally saw the feet of the three people in front of him. He glanced up and blinked his blue eyes in surprised at the sight of the people he didn't notice was there a few minutes ago.

"Oh! Hi Lora! I um was umm checking out too see if my uh new technique of cooking!" He smiled at Lora trying his best not to act scared under her gaze that was sharply glaring at him.

"Again! And when we have a guest over? Fore shame!"Lora scolded.

Rose managed to get her hand back to her side, she locked gazes with Jesse. He just shrugged at the question he read; she wanted to know why the heck Jesse was living with crazy people. She felt hands on her shoulder as she turned to look at the man who seemed to be a science crazy person of the house, he smiled kindly at her.

"My name is Marko. Welcome." He greeted very cheerfully.

Jesse finally approached a little closer, he had been awfully quiet since they arrived in the house and asked Marko.

"You guys done acting like the crazy cousins now?" Jesse deadpanned.

Lora jumped over to him and hugged him in a very hyper way.

"But we are your crazy Cousins!" She laughed as she tried to squeeze the life out of him; but Jesse slipped just out of her grasp. And when over to Rose and introduced Rose to them.

"This is Rose Godspell. She is a traveler; I met a year ago when I still lived in the apartment." Jesse told them.

Rose blinked in confusion. She never knew an atmosphere could be so bipolar. One second there was craziness next it was silent and serious. She snapped out of her small daze she was in when she noticed everyone gazing at her; she smiled and nodded in greetings to the two.

"And these are my two cousins, Lora and Marco. Even if they introduce themselves they seem to lose manner when they are hyper." Jesse finished introducing.

"You're no fun! Ever since that dream you had you seem to nervous and serious." Lora companied with a childish moan.

"Dream?" Rose questioned, her voice made Lora smile widely.

"Wow you voice sounds like you have been through a lot. You sound like someone who would lead an army and know a lot." Lora spoke with such amazed voice Rose took a step back. _How did she know so much? _

Jesse snorted and told Lora, "You're freaking her out Lora with your little talent of reading people. Maybe you should keep it to yourself."

Lora laughed lightly and patted Rose on the shoulder, "Sorry I always get carried away." She apologized.

Rose shook her head and asked again, "About the dream?"

Marko answered before Lora "Yes about the dream…"


	5. Authors Note

Authors note.

I will have to put this story on pause for awhile. Because I forgot that I needed to write Rose's past before she meet Jesse. That story will have Jehu and Haou. It will be called 'Locking the Fire' after that is complete then I will finally finish this! :3 Thanks for reading anyways!

Rose


End file.
